


Promises

by Princess_Bigfoot



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magnus is a good friend/boyfriend, continuation of the 2x05 fire escape scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Bigfoot/pseuds/Princess_Bigfoot
Summary: Alec is in pain and Magnus does what he can to help.





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Just a continuation of the 2x05 scene on the fire escape, where Alec is in so much pain over Jocelyn's death and Magnus comforts him.
> 
> Because I honestly just love that scene so much.

“You’ll blow up the very ground you stand on to make something right,” Magnus insists. Alec stares back at him, brown eyes wide, shadowed in the dim light. Dropping his hands to his side, Magnus sighs. “At least come inside for a bit,” he says, a hint of desperation in the edge of his voice. He turns slightly, gesturing to the door inside with a hand.

Alec swallows, shifting on his feet. “Okay,” he replies quietly, his voice so uncharacteristically small. Magnus feels his chest ache at the tears building in Alec’s eyes. He gives the faintest of reassuring smiles to the young man before him.

“Come in.” With a small flourish of his hand, the door opens and he steps back into his apartment, glancing over his shoulder to make sure Alec follows.

He leads the man through the hallway and into the main living space, even though he knows Alec knows his way around the apartment. Magnus briefly considers getting a glass of whiskey or a cocktail but decides against alcohol for the moment. He stays standing, though, watching as Alec sets himself down on one of the leather couches. He leans forward, pressing his elbows into his knees, covering his face with his hands.

Magnus takes a deep breath, sitting himself down next to the shadowhunter, but consciously leaving a few inches of space between them.

“Alexander… please let me heal your hand.” His voice is barely above a whisper. He fears for a moment that Alec will not move, but slowly he releases a hand from his face, extending it toward Magnus. The warlock notices the slight tremble to the man’s fingers and swallows. “Thank you,” he whispers, reaching out to gently take the younger man’s hand in his own. Tendrils of blue light blossom from Magnus’ palms and cover Alec’s hand, the warlock pouring his magic into healing the ravaged skin.

Magnus slowly feels Alec relax, his long fingers, calloused from years of practiced archery, unclenching and his arm slouching against Magnus’ hold. Magnus watches as the other hand slides down off Alec’s face, tucking into a fist below his chin, the younger man’s eyes trained on their joined hands.

“Thank you, Magnus.” His voice, so hoarse, pulls the breath from Magnus’ lungs. The flow of his magic stops, the archers’ skin healed and looking good as new. Magnus half expects Alec to pull his hand back, but the warm palm stays pressed against his, long fingers curling between his slowly.

“It’s not a problem,” Magnus replies softly, staring down at their intertwined fingers.

“No,” Alec says, voice insistent enough that it pulls Magnus’ eyes up to his face. He watches a tear roll down Alec’s cheek and plop down onto the fabric of the green sweater. He looks away. “I… I’ve never deserved anything from you, but you keep giving.”

Magnus swallows at the first half of that statement. How can Alec think so lowly of himself? In all his many years on this earth, Magnus does not think he has ever met someone more deserving of kindness and peace than Alec.

“Alec… you did nothing wrong. None of this was your fault,” he insists to their intertwined hands, not wanting to face the brokenness in Alec’s eyes. The shadowhunter attempts to retract his hand, but Magnus squeezes it tighter between his, refusing to let go. “Alexander, look at me.”

After a few moments, Alec raises his tear-filled eyes, chest heaving with heavy breaths. “Alexander…” Magnus just wants to say his name. Say his name over and over on repeat until it pulls the usual blush or smile it used to. Like it does most days. He wants nothing more than the pain etched into the muscles of Alec’s face to dissolve away. “I know you won’t believe me, but this is not your fault. And I know it seems impossible, but this pain will subside. I can’t promise it will ever disappear completely, but it will subside.” He raises one hand to brush away the tears rolling silently down Alec’s cheek. “You will be okay. Clary will be okay. It just takes time. I can promise that.”

Alec’s eyebrows are scrunched together in a fashion that tells Magnus he doesn’t believe the words he is hearing one bit. With a sigh, Magnus drops his hand down onto Alec’s shoulder. He takes a moment to feel the movement of the bones and muscles in Alec’s body, the shaky intake of breath into his lungs.

“And even when you are not okay,” Magnus feels his voice tremble more than he would like. He needs to be a foundation for Alec right now. He needs to be. “Even when you are not okay, you will always have a place here. You know that, right?” Alec gives a small nod, sniffling a little. “You will never be unwanted or a nuisance. You can come here whenever you need to. You are always welcome here. I can promise that.”

Alec nods, reaching his other hand over slowly to lightly rest on their entangled fingers. Magnus feels the tension spill out from the man’s shoulder as his head hangs down between them.

“When was the last time you slept?” A half-hearted shrug is the only reply. “You can stay the night. Some proper sleep will do you a wonder of good.”

Alec raises his head to meet Magnus’ eyes. “But… Clary-”

“Can wait,” Magnus insists. “You both need some time, Alexander. It’s okay to take time.”

“Fine,” comes the whispered response. “The couch is fine.”

Magnus wants to argue, insist on one of the guest beds just down the hall. But he doesn’t want to push Alec any further than he’s willing to give. Magnus nods, removing his hand from Alec’s shoulder to snap his fingers, a soft pillow and blanket appear on the coffee table. He gives Alec’s hands one last press before standing, fixing his jacket unconsciously.

“Don’t hesitate to ask for anything.” He knows Alec won’t ask. “Sleep well, Alexander.” He also knows this is an impossible request, and judging by the almost imperceptible scoff in response, Alec feels the same. Magnus gives him one last lingering look before sighing and turning towards his bedroom, feeling exhaustion settling into his bones.

“Good night, Magnus,” comes the quiet call just as he is passing through the doorway into his bedroom.

Magnus busies himself with his nightly routine, removing his makeup and putting on flowing silk pajamas. His phone buzzes as he exits his ensuite. It’s a text from Jace.

_Please tell me he’s with you._

Magnus types back a quick response.

_He’s staying the night. He will be okay._

The response from the blonde parabatai is immediate.

_Thank you._

He sighs heavily, plugging his phone in to charge on his nightstand. He can’t resist the urge to check in on Alec, so he slips out of his room and tiptoes down the hall. Alec has curled his too-large frame to fit against the couch, head pressed into the pillow and blanket pulled tightly around himself. From the steady rise and fall of his shoulders, Magnus can tell that exhaustion has taken over. Magnus returns to his own bed, settling beneath the covers and praying for the same.

 

Alec is not there when Magnus wakes in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've written in years that I'm actually sharing. Let me know what you think! I'd appreciate it. 
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr and watch me die during the hiatus @princessbigf00t


End file.
